liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
George Alan Rekers
George Alan Rekers was a "straight" Baptist minister supporting the Religious right and an academic who worked at universities. He’s adopted children and fostered children although he’s said in court that gays shouldn’t adopt. There's a suggestion that misguided therapy by Reckers lead to the suicide of Kirk Murphy after Reckers, "Tried To Spank The Gay Away" from a 5 year old kid. Therapy to change 'feminine' boy created a troubled man, family says Therapy to change 'feminine' boy created a troubled man, family says Reporters find tragic story amid embarrassing scandal Anti-gay involvement Rekers thought gay men could be straightened out with the help of Jesus, at least that’s what he used to say. He put out academic works and lectures that tried to convince people being anti-gay is the type of thing a university accepts. He’s advised Congress, the Department of Health the White House, and others about gay matters. Rekers helped found the keenly Anti gay Family Research Council Family Research Council Is Fervently Anti-Gay which is very influential in the Republican Party. The Rentboy Speaks: George Rekers Liked 'The Long Stroke' Rekers was high up in an organisation called NARTH, the National Association for Research and Therapy of Homosexuality. What a court thinks of Rekers Those who know how to assess evidence don’t think much of Rekers Dr. Rekers' testimony was far from a neutral and unbiased recitation of the relevant scientific evidence. Dr. Rekers' beliefs are motivated by his strong ideological and theological convictions that are not consistent with the science. Based on his testimony and demeanor at trial, the court cannot consider his testimony to be credible nor worthy of forming the basis of public policy. Court: Rekers' Anti-Gay Testimony Not "Credible" Even Before He Got Caught Hiring Male Hookers Unfortunately the supporters of Rekers pay more attention to The Bible than to scientific evidence so his followers stayed with him till there was evidence that he’d gone against the Bible. We aren’t quite convinced NARTH could cure Rekers of any interest in male prostitutes, see the evidence below. Gay rent boy Then Rekers was caught doing a ten day vacation with a rent boy going by the name of Lucien. Rekers thinks gays shouldn’t adopt but someone who goes on vacation with a rent boy can adopt and foster according to Rekers? Well really? Rekers concedes that he found out about Lucien at a very sexual website specialising in putting rent boys in touch with clients. Rekers says he went to the site because he wanted to save that young man’s soul. Despite all this and despite being a really intelligent academic Rekers didn’t realise till halfway through the holiday that Lucien was a rent boy. Well really? Alternatively Rekers stated that he found out about Lucien through a personal recommendation, and only found out about Lucien's profession during the trip. Here’s what Lucien says they did together. Rekers allegedly named his favorite maneuver the "the long stroke" — a complicated caress "across his penis, thigh... and his anus over the butt cheeks," as Lucien puts it. "Rekers liked to be rubbed down there," he says. Now gay and straight couples throughout the English speaking world will want to see if they can work out how that long stroke is done and try it. If you or your partner doesn’t like going for the anus you can still try the rest of the long stroke, however you think it’s done. If your partner's a girl there's a female part where you can start the caress, ask her where she'd like it. Here’s what Rekers said to Lucien when Rekers didn’t know reporters were listening. During that talk -- which took place at about 1 a.m. Thursday in a Fort Lauderdale home -- Rekers told Lucien several times not to talk to the press. He also never challenged two statements by Lucien: 1) that the minister had found the 20-year-old escort on an internet site, and 2) that they "did the whole massage thing," referring to Lucien's contention that he gave Rekers nude massages during their two-week trip to Europe. Things Rekers Said To Lucien When He Didn't Think We Were Listening Now Rekers wrote on his website that he didn’t know Lucien advertised that he did gay sex for cash till well into the vacation. Well really? Further prostitution There is an unconfirmed report that another gay rent boy, Carl Shepherd also massaged Rekers in a similar way to Lucien. He lay on the bed, stomach down. I climbed astride him and started massaging his neck. I ran my fingers down his spine. He was squirming and pushing his ass up in the air, because he wanted me to touch him there. Eventually I’d touched him over every inch of his body with the same light touch. He got very aroused for an old guy – I was impressed actually. Christian fundie George Alan Rekers is not ‘gay all the way’ says second escort Second Gay Escort Claims Sexual Encounter With George Rekers Denial As of Oct 2010 Rekers still insisted on his website that he isn't gay and hasn't ever done anything gay. Did he hope many people would believe him? I Am Not Gay and Never Have Been Court action Rekers promised to sue those who call him gay and an anti gay group, the ironically named "Liberty Counsel" said they were helping him prepare his case. Rekers and Defamation Founder and chairman of the Liberty Counsel Mathew D Staver said, "I think Rekers would have a great case to file a defamation action." Mrs George Alan Rekers’ will be lifting all the luggage on future trips This author is unsure if the Liberty Counsel offered to help before or after Lucien spoke revealingly about the relationship he had with Rekers. This author is further uncertain if the offer of legal help still stands in view of what was said. It could be a rivetingly exciting case if it ever gets to court. Just think! Will Lucien give evidence in court about exactly what that long stroke involved? Will Carl Shepherd and/or others testify about relationships they had with Rekers? More about Lucien Lucien was a sensitive young man of 20 caught up in a game which could affect the policies of the most powerful nation in the world. People much more experienced and more mature than Lucien were manipulating him. One comment on the decision to reveal his real name:- As much as I understand your way of journalism, the story about George Reker has really disappointed me and people around me. I think it's not appropriate to expose the real name and the pictures of the escort. The whole story should focus on George Reker not this young man who is working as an escort just to get by and go to school. Have you ever thought about the consequences that him and his family will receive from your irresponsible act? What would he do now after everything has settled? Just to use this young gay man as a tool to seek the revenge on this hypocrite is not fair for the escort. You have so many ways to hide his identity but you chose not to. I am extremely disappointed with your judgment and all the good works that you have done. To bring down one big hypocrite you are bringing down another young gay man who has become a victim of your journalism. Escort Revealed in Rekers Scandal A second comment on the decision to reveal his real name:- I cannot believe this.....In SHOCK....I met him for a regular Date, (Non Paid, I didnt know he was escorting til this broke) we went to the movies and dinner......hes a GOOD KID....hes only 20 folks.....I really hope his close friends are around...This Kid is NOT strong enough to handle the Media Barrage thats going to follow this....:( I fear for his mental health, and If anyone reading this is CLOSE to him....PLEASE put him on a Suicide Watch or make sure hes around family!.... Are his family helping? Lucien said before this blew up his family didn’t even know he was gay. Part of the time Lucien seemed to enjoy the publicity, at other times he looked desperate. References useful as external links *George Alan Rekers Debunks Himself, Kind Of *Christian right leader George Rekers takes vacation with "rent boy" *The Rentboy Speaks George Rekers Liked the Long Stroke *Mudraker on George Rekers *I never lifted no damn luggage, says the escort hired by George Alan Rekers *Things Rekers Said To Lucien When He Didn't Think We Were Listening *Mrs George Alan Rekers’ will be lifting all the luggage on future trips *George Rekers Has Company: The Top Ten Outed Right-Wing Homophobes Videos *Prof George Rekers Category:Sexual hypocrisy Category:Republican Party Category:Anti-Gay people Category:Gays Category:1948 births Category:People Category:US Politics